Demencia en el Caos
by Winter Spectre
Summary: Celestia y Luna visitan a Discord en el manicomio tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. One-shot que funciona como epilogo de "El secuestro".


**Demencia en el Caos**

La directora Celestia y la subdirectora Luna estaban caminando dirigiéndose a una celda donde se encontraba un paciente peculiar a los demás. La doctora Faust las estaba guiando por el asilo de la ciudad de Canterlot a una habitación en especial. Pasaron por varias celdas llena de pacientes con problemas psicológicos de todo tipo, esquizofrenia, piromania, parafilias, alucinaciones eran varias de los problemas de los pacientes. Finalmente llegaron a la habitación que estaban buscando, donde se encontraba un viejo conocido suyo. La doctora Faust entro primero, luego entraron ellas y se sentaron las dos al lado y en frente del paciente.

-Celda 147, paciente Discord- presento la doctora, al escuchar su nombre Discord volteo a ver a sus visitantes, se alegro al ver las dos caras conocidas

-Trolestia, Luna- exclamo alegre haciendo enojar a la primera -Tanto tiempo ¿A que debo la visita?- pregunto divertido

-Las dejó solas, estare afuera y cualquier problemas hay un guardia afuera- dijo Faust retirándose

-Hola Discord- saludo Celestia con severidad, el sonrió

-Te saludaria con la mano, pero como sabrás no puedo- dijo irónicamente hablando sobre su camisa de fuerza naranja que limitaba sus movimientos con los brazos

-Discord esta es una situación sería- dijo molesta Celestia

-Solo porque secuestre a una de tus alumnas y obligue a sus amigas a jugar en un juego donde podían morir, no quiere decir que tenemos que estar tan serios ¿No?- pregunto sarcástico

-Exacto, secuestraste a una persona y ade- exclamo Luna con seriedad

-Oh Luna, ahora eres tan poco divertida- interrumpio Discord a la subdirectora, antes de hablar de nuevo miro a Luna de arriba a abajo -Ahora eres tan parecida a tu hermana, con tanta seriedad y responsabilidades, me caías mejor cuando eras esa chica rebelde y marginada... ¿Cómo te hacías llamar en aquel entonces?- Discord se puso en una pose pensativa

-Nightmare Moon- dijo emocionado y avergonzado a Luna -Si Nightmare Moon era, lindo nombre, en esos momentos si que me caías mejor- dijo recordando aquellos tiempos

(Flashback)

Luna estaba saliendo de Canterlot High en dirección a su casa. Ella tenía otro estilo de vestir en comparación con el actual, tenia una remera entre negra y violeta y un poco rota en la zona del estomago, unos jeans desgastados y una campera de cuero, maquillaje en la cara para que parezca más oscura y unos lentes de contacto que hacían que sus ojos parecieran como los de un felino. Ya un poco lejos de la escula se encontró con otras dos estudiantes.

-Oye Scar mira a esa fenómeno- exclamo una joven que parecía ser de clase alta, una chica mimada y caprichosa al igual que la otra

-Si que es un monstruo- dijo despectivamente la otra joven, Luna se sintió mal por lo que le dijo, se sintió muy enojada y triste por las palabras de las dos chicas

-Preferiría morir antes de verme así- afirmo de nuevo la primera chica

-¿Preferirías morir? Entonces ¿Te parece ahora mismo?- dijo tranquilamente un muchacho rompiendo una botella de vidrio contra una pared y apuntando a las chicas, ellas se asustaron y salieron corriendo

-Tsk, siempre corren- dijo tirando la botella al suelo

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el joven a Luna

-Si, gracias- dijo ya más calmada del impacto que fue verlo con la botella defendiendola

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto curioso

-Lu...- se interrumpio a si misma -Nightmare Moon ¿Y tú?-

-Discord- le extendió la mano ella la estrecho con alegría -Nightmare Moon, lindo nombre pero es muy largo ¿Te puedo decir Night?- pregunto divertido

-Claro- afirmó alegremente

-Y dime Night ¿Quieres divertirte?- pregunto Discord

-Claro- respondió felizmente Luna por su nueva amistad -Pero antes ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Discord asintió

-¿Habrías usado la botella?- pregunto entre curiosa y asustada, el penso antes de contestar

-Te quedaras con la duda- respondió de forma divertida

(Horas más tarde)

-¿Donde diablos estara Luna?- se preguntaba a si misma una molesta Celestia en busca de su hermana, y se sorprendió de donde la encontro pues su hermana se encontraba sentada y riendo en la calle fumando un cigarrillo al lado de un chico de horrible apariencia.

-LUNA- grito Celestia llamando a su hermana, la nombrada se dio vuelta con sorpresa y terror de los que podría pasar

-Cely eh eh- dijo mirando el cigarrillo en su mano -Puedo explicarlo-

-¿Explicar qué? Estas fumando Luna, FUMANDO- Celestia tenia sentimientos encontrados, furia, tristeza, sorpresa y en especial decepción

-¿Quien es el?- pregunto Celestia señalado a Discord

-Es solo un amigo- Luna respondió aun asustada

-Night ¿Quien es esta amargada?- pregunto Discord

-Es suficiente Luna, estas castigada, ven ahora- Celestia se estaba llevando a Luna agarrado por sl brazo

-No quiero- dijo Luna de forma autoritaria y zafandose del agarre de su hermana

-¿Qué?- Celestia estaba exaltada por la repentina acción de su hermana

-No eres mi madre, no eres quien para mandarme- Luna estaba bastante enojada como para medir sus palabras

-Luna vendras ahora misma a casa o-

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a mandarme a dormir sin cenar? Ya soy grande como para tomar mis propias decisiones- Luna volteo a ver a Discord quien miraba la discusión como quien se encuentra en medio del fuego cruzado -Ven Discord nos vamos- dijo agarrandolo y empezando a caminar en dirección contraria a donde estaba Celestia

-Luna si no regresas estaras en graves problemas- ordenó Celestia, Luna solo ignoro lo que dijo su hermana y camino más rápido llevandose a Discord con ella

(Fin del Flashback)

-Oigan si me van a regañar así mejor dejenme solo ¿No ven que estoy pensando como escapar de aquí? En este manicomio son todos muy aburridos- dijo con desinterés y algo de frustración al final

-¿Por que la secuestraste?- pregunto Celestia

-La doctora Faust dice que sufres de demencia, pero te conocemos los suficiente como para saber que tenias una razón para hacerlo- explico Luna, Discord la miro un rato antes de hablar

-Dígale a esa cascarrabias de Faust que se equivoca- Discord dejo confundidas a las dos hermanas, que se miraban confundidas

-Yo no sufro de demencia- dijo inhalando fuertemente y posteriormente exhalando

-Yo la disfruto a cada minuto, cada momento, cada instante. Disfruto no tener limitaciones como ustedes, disfruto no tener códigos morales o principios que me aten. Disfruto no tener que estar atado a la monotonía de una persona normal. Disfruto poder hacer lo que quiera sin arrepentirme de lo que hago. Me encanta ser como soy y no tener que cambiar para agradar al resto puesto que no me interesa ser como ustedes, puesto que mi locura, como ustedes le dicen, es lo que me hace sentir feliz. Así que si vinieron para darme un sermón porque lo que hice esta mal se pueden ir yendo pues se que esta mal y no me importa- dijo con orgullo asustando un poco a la hermanas

-Discord estamos preocupadas por ti, porque-

-¿Por qué? Esa es la cuestión ¿Por qué estan preocupadas por mi?- pregunto Discord interrumpiendo a Celestia

-Porque puedes lastimar a otras personas como casi lo haces con esas estudiantes- dijo Luna con seriedad en sus palabras

-Nunca estuvieron en peligro porque no quise que lo estuvieran pero si realmente quisiera lastimar a alguien nada me lo impediría, ni siquiera ustedes- hubo un silencio incómodo para las hermanas, no para Discord, el solo miraba por vidrio de la puerta esperando algo, cuando Celestia de dio cuenta de esto hablo

-Discord ¿Sabes que si sigues con esa actitud nunca vas a salir de este manicomio?- pregunto Celestia esperanzada por un posible cambio de actitud de parte de Discord

-Si lo se, pero todavía no quiero salir de aquí, pero si quiero saber como salir por si acaso- dijo sin apartar la mirada de la puerta

-¿Por qué no quieres salir de aquí?- pregunto Luna entre confundida y curiosa

-Porque aquí puedo ver a alguien legalmente, si salgo ver a esa persona sera mucho más difícil- respondió Discord -Oigan me pica la nariz ¿Alguna me puede rascar?-

-DISCORD- grito Celestia -Esto es serio-

-Lo mio también ¿Sabes no que es tener una comezón que no puedes rascar, y lo unico que tienes que hacer es esperar a que venga alguien para rascarte?- pregunto molesto -Meh no creo que lo sepas, ustedes siempre tienen lo que quieren- otro silencio incómodo se apodero de la sala

-¿Quieren escuchar un chiste?- pregunto Discord con su habitual carisma

-No- dijeron las dos al unísono

-Esta bien, por dios que amargadas-

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto molesta Celestia, Discord solo le saco la lengua en señal de burla, ella lo miro con desaprobación

-¿Estas seguro que no te interesa cambiar?- pregunto Luna con una ultima esperanza

-Si lo estoy, es como que yo le diga a tu hermana si quieres ser divertida, es solo incompatible- respondió molestando a Celestia y haciendo reir a Luna, quien recibió una mirada de enojo

-Al menos pueden quitarme la camisa de fuerza para que yo me rasque- propuso Discord

-Claro que no- respondió Luna

-Te prometo que no voy a ir a ningún lado-

-¿Y como puedo creerte?- pregunto Luna autoritaria

-Ya te dije solo me quiero rascar no escapar-

-Vamonos Luna, no podemos razonar con el- dijo Celestia levantandpse de su silla para irse. Antes de que Luna se valla paro para ver a Discord por última vez antes de irse, el se veía tranquilo y desinteresado por su situación actual, Luna se entristeció por verlo donde estaba sabiendo que no es una mala persona, solo debe corregir un poco su camino.

-¿Qué crees que pase con el?- pregunto Luna preocupada

-No lo se, hasta que no decida cambiar no va a salir de aquí- Celestia seguía con su semblante serio

-Solo necesita a alguien que lo ayude a reformarse- Luna seguia algo deprimida

-Creo que ya lo tiene- Luna se sorprendió por las palabras de su hermana y cuando alzó la vista se encontro con una adolescente de piel clara y cabello rozado que caminaba en dirección contraria a Celestia y Luna, en dirección a cierta celda donde se encuentra un persona especial

-Oh, directora Celestia subdirectora Luna- Fluttershy se sorprendió al verlas en tal lugar

-Hola Fluttershy buen día- saludo amablemente Celestia

-Buen día directora-

-Fluttershy no estamos en el escuela, aquí solo somos Luna y Celestia- aclaro la mayor de las hermanas

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Luna curiosa esperando una respuesta en especial

-Vine a visitar a Discord- respondió tímidamente la joven, sorprendiendo a ambas y alegrando a una

-En ese caso nos retiramos que la hora de visitas esta terminando y no queremos que pierdas tiempo- Celestia empezó a caminar junto con Luna

-Adiós Fluttershy- saludaron ambas

-Adiós- saludo Fluttershy entrando a la celda de Discord

-Shy, hola- Discord estaba alegre de ver a su nueva visita

-¿Como estás hoy?- pregunto Fluttershy sacando de su mochila un tuper con una ensalada de frutas hecha por ella

-Me pica la nariz- aclaró, Fluttershy se levanto de su silla y miro por el vidrio de la puerta, al asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando se acerco a Discord y le saco la camisa de fuerza, el saco su brazo izquierdo y se rasco la nariz, luego se volvio a poner la camisa y Fluttershy se le ajusto de nuevo

-Gracias y ¿Quieres escuchar un chiste?- pregunto Discord emocionado

-Me encantaría- respondió Fluttershy alegremente

- _En el manicomio, un loco gritaba:- ¡Yo soy el enviado de Dios!Se le acerca otro loco y le dice:- No, ¡Yo soy el enviado de Dios!Y así, los dos locos , se acerca un tercer loco, y les pregunta:- ¿Qué pasa aquí?Y el primer loco dice:- ¡Yo soy el enviado de Dios!Y el segundo dice:- No, ¡Yo soy el enviado de Dios!Entonces, el tercer loco dice:- Un momento... ¡Yo no he enviado a nadie!_ \- y Discord estalló en carcajadas mientras su visitante reía moderadamente en comparación con Discord. Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando animadamente, contando chistes. Discord comía la ensalsa de frutas que su amiga le preparo con cariño y esmero.


End file.
